Passing Through
by Ara Rouge
Summary: Set one year after Breaking Dawn, a new vampire has come to Forks, and brings company. Will these strangers have answers or just more questions? And what do they want with Renesmee? Warning: Contains witches and other magical beings/spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any thing except my two OCs

I do not own any thing except my two OCs. Please keep in mind that this is one year AFTER Breaking Dawn and contains spoilers. Also, this story is in no way connected to Meyers' version of Twilight and will contain witches, other magical creatures, and my own explanation of things. Thank you.

Set one year after Breaking Dawn, a new vampire has come to Forks, and brings company. Will these strangers have answers or just more questions? And what do they want with Renesmee? Warning: Contains witches and other magical beings/spoilers.

Carlisle sighed, more out of habit then need, and closed the file on his desk, moving it into a smaller pile on the corner. One more case study finished and it was time for him to go home. He didn't need to rest or sleep or eat, and he could read over and finish all of the files on his desk…but that wasn't human and he had built this life on that act. And he wanted to get home to his family.

There was a knock on the door to his office and one of the student interns called through the door. "Dr. Cullen? One of the nurses asked me to get you."

Carlisle looked at his pager, the battery had run low. That happened when you never turned it off. "What's wrong?" He asked as he opened the office door.

The intern was quiet for a moment, taken by the man's beautiful features before shacking her head. "There was a car accident, and a woman brought in someone. The nurses are trying to get him stable in ER204!" She called after him as he rushed off, just a little faster then human.

It didn't mater though, the young man was already dead when Carlisle got there. One of his legs had been shattered, a lung punctured, his whole right side smashed. The doctors and nurses were giving the time of death, the body still bleeding out on the table. Nothing could be done. The body wasn't recognizable, but Carlisle didn't recognize the scent so it was probably just a tourist passing threw. But there was something familiar about it that he just couldn't remember.

"Where's the other patient?" He asked, wondering which room the woman who had brought him in was in."

"She's in the waiting room." One of the nurses called as they started to clean up the room.

"Waiting room?"

"Apparently she found him in his car off the side of the highway and brought him in. She wasn't in an accident herself."

Carlisle nodded, he still wanted to check on her. If the woman had pulled the man from his mangled car to hers, and then drove him all the way here while still keeping him alive. She might be in shock.

The Fork's hospital was small, and the waiting room was usually empty unless someone from out of town came here for treatment by Carlisle or there was something like this. But even if the room wasn't empty it would have been easy enough to find the woman. And Carlisle could not mistake the scent now-vampire, Romanian vampire.

The woman was covered in blood, her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees. Wither she was trying not to breath because of the smells around her or because she had stopped trying to act human with no one there to watch she was sitting motionless as the clock on the wall ticked by.

Her pale blonde hair was nearly white with dyed black undertones and draped down to the floor as she sat there still as a stone. Carlisle would have liked to remain as he was, but the chance of a human coming in and bothering them was too high. "You are the one who brought the man in?" He asked, acting as human as possible.

The odds of a vampire helping a bloody human to a hospital were slim. And the odds of a vampire passing through Forks without meaning any harm was even slimmer. He frowned, surly Alice would have told him about this.

The vampire moved, just slightly, but enough to make Carlisle go on guard. Since the meeting in the clearing with the Volturi, all of the Cullens had been watching their backs. She looked up, her eye black and striking against her pale face and hair. She still had the man's blood on her, a smeared bloody hand print on her face. She didn't acknowledge him as a vampire and took a shallow breath. "He didn't make it did he?"

She had a slight Romanian accent with a hint of French and American. She didn't look any older then twenty, but then again for their kind looks could be very diseveing. Carlisle only paused for a second to think of all this, but it was still in the back of his mind as he answered. "No, he was too badly injured."

She nodded, her head folding down again to rust her face in her hands.

"Did you know him?"

She shook her head, taking another breath. "I was driving and saw his lights from off the road. I called the police to get his car and brought him here." She said, stopping when she ran out of breath. From her obviously dark eyes she hadn't eaten in a while, and the smell of human blood was all over her.

Carlisle glanced back at the glass door behind him, none of the nurses and doctors had come out to check on her yet. He wondered for a moment if it would be a wise idea to let a human see her then decided against it. Beside the obvious dishevel of her attire, they would see the similarities between them. Their pale skin, the dark burses under their eyes, even the black eyes.

"Why'd you bring him in?"

"Because he was still alive when I found him, and when I got him here." She said, her voice strained either from the scent in the air or her frustration at being asked the question.

"I don't know many of us who would do such an act."

"You're a doctor, you do those kinds of acts all the time." She said, voice strained as she continued to hold her head in her hands.

His face only showed surprise for a moment. "You know of me?"

"Everyone knows of you Dr. Cullen." She said, but made no more movements as she held her breath against the scent in the air. "Don't worry, I only know of you through good words. I'm not here for a reason." She said, standing up inhumanly quick. She was dressed like any other woman in America who had money and had come from a big city. Her scarf and gloves were covered in thick blood, making them brown rather then what ever color they had been. She turned to leave and Carlisle stepped in front of her. "I can't have you out there hunting humans."

She studied him for a moment. "I must get out of this place, and into some clean clothes, I'll hunt later once I'm out of Forks."

Carlisle frowned. "I don't mean to chase you off, you are welcomed to stay here. But we've made several treaties to be peaceful here."

"I've heard about the Cullen's strange lifestyle, I think I may yet stick around, you don't need to fear for your humans. But mean while I must get out of these clothes." She said, leaving before another word could be said between them.

Carlisle would have gone after her but one of the nursed chose that second o open the door, or rather Alice did, as she was the one on the phone for him.

"Carlisle, what happened?! I couldn't see you all of a sudden, like Jacob or Nessie. You just fell off my radar!" The pixie like girl said faster then a human could follow.

"I don't know what happened. There was a vampire here, but she's gone now. She brought in some one from a car accident and left." He said, equally as quick while he closed his office door behind him. "She hadn't eaten in a while, but she was able to get the man here unharmed."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any thing except my two OCs

I do not own any thing except my two OCs. Please keep in mind that this is one year AFTER Breaking Dawn and contains spoilers. Also, this story is in no way connected to Meyers' version of Twilight and will contain witches, other magical creatures, and my own explanation of things. Thank you.

Set one year after Breaking Dawn, a new vampire has come to Forks, and brings company. Will these strangers have answers or just more questions? And what do they want with Renesmee? Warning: Contains witches and other magical beings/spoilers.

The line was quiet as Alice told the others and they thought it over. "Where did she go?" Edward asked, taking the phone from his sister.

"I'm not sure, Alice called as soon as she left." Carlisle said.

"Do you think she was blocking Alice?"

"If she was I don't know why, nothing has happened here."

Edward thought for a second. "She might not be aware of that ability. If she can act like a shield like Bella she wouldn't know of that part of her ability unless Alice or someone else told her."

"Unless she was doing it willingly, testing her skill." The doctor said, always curious.

"Right, we'll discus this more when you get home."

"Or course." The doctor said as he hung up and grabbed an extra battery for his pager, slipping them both into his jacket pocket as he wrapped his scarf around his neck and fixed his human costume before he stepped out into the hallway.

His Mercedes was waiting for him in the parking lot, a thin layer of snow resting on it from earlier. He would probably be home before the car heated up enough to melt it. He didn't need to defrost the windshield, his eyes could see past the ice and fog as he turned the key, turned the wheel and floored it out of the parking lot into the empty streets.

He didn't get too far before seeing a car parked along the side of the road. It was a shiny black Porch, no snow on it with the inside light on. He slowed down, worried that the vampire that had left his hospital had attacked the first car that passed. But as he rolled down his window the scent of blood filled the cold air. The man from the hospital. This was the vampire's car.

And there she was, not to far off behind the tree line he could see her in the snow off the road eating something. He parked, rushing from the car, hands posed like claws as he rushed to stop her. The familiar smell of deer blood reached him and he pulled back as he landed near her.

She looked up at him, blood on her lips but no where else on her clean out fit. She hissed, moving faster then he had ever seen and stood up. "Don't tell me this was a family pet." She growled, a low rumble in her chest.

He shook his head. "I thought it was a human."

"I keep my word." The woman said, her eyes bright topaz.

"Then I am sorry to have doubted you."

She shook her head, pulling her waist length white blond hair back. "I will leave if you wish me to. I am only passing through."

He shook his head. "You are welcomed. I did not know any other vampires were… vegetarians." He chuckled at the term.

"Hardly, I'll get back to hunting humans when I leave."

He nodded. "You are welcome to join me, my family would like to meet you."

She raised an eyebrow. "You told them of me already?"

He shook his head. "They called me." So that explained that she did not know too much about them. But she could be lying.

She was quiet, watching him think. She nodded slowly. "I'll accept your invitation…perhaps tomorrow."

He smiled, glade that he would have time to tell his family, it seemed that Alice would not be giving them a warning this time. His cell phone rang, letting him know that the pixie like woman was watching out for him still.

The vampire raised an eyebrow. "It seems you are needed else where Dr. Cullen, good night." She said, rushing to her car and driving off before he could answer.

"Is she there?!" Alice yelled over the phone in her excitement.

"Not any more Alice, she just left."

"Ugh! I wanna know why she's blocking me! It's really annoying. It's bad enough I can't watch Nessie- this vampire is blocking you and everything she's around."

The doctor sighed, sliding back into his car and continuing toward the house. "She's coming by tomorrow."

"When?!"

Carlisle chuckled, knowing how hard it could be for one of his children to be unable to use their gifts. "I don't know, but I thought you'd want to have a heads up."

"Yeah, see you when you get here." She said as they both hung up and Carlisle speed up, hoping to get home before anything else came up.

The Cullens still lived in the same house they had always lived in while in Forks. They would have to move soon, Carlisle was pushing it as it was, and the Cullen children had already graduated, not to mention Bella was now one of them. They only reason they had stayed for as long as they had been because of Nessie. Jacob couldn't afford to leave his small pack behind, but he would no doubt do it to be with the half vampire. And Charlie was still getting use to the idea of having a grand daughter, even if she did already look eight years old.

So they stayed hidden away in their home, Carlisle going to work while the rest of the family went about their own business.

Carlisle pulled into the garaged to find the rest of the family members waiting for him. Renesmee quickly rushed to him so he could scoop her up into his arms as he got out of the car. She pressed her small eight year old hand to his neck, images flashing of Esme worrying over him, along with Edward and Alice calling him.

"I'm fine little one." He said as they made their way into the living room. Jacob was there, as usual.

"Are there other vampires with her?" He asked, mostly concerned about the odds of a fight.

"I don't think so, she seemed to be passing through until she stopped by the hospital and I invited her over."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Jacob asked as Nessie wiggled out of her grandfather's arms and rushed over to him.

The vampire's paused and Esme linked her fingers through Carlisle's.

"It's too dangerous to chance." Edward said. "It'll be better if we play it safe."

"Play what safe?!" Alice grumbled. "I hate it when you talk about something I can't see."

"We'll send Jacob and Nessie out for a while, maybe to La Push." Bella said. "They'll be safe there incase there are more vampires with this woman."

They all nodded, agreeing that it would be for the best.

Jacob looked torn, he didn't want to leave the Cullens incase something happened, but he wanted Nessie to be far away and safe.

"Leave tonight." Bella said, she and Edward leaving to go pack her a bag to bring.

It only took a few minutes for the couple to return from the little house in the woods, but they held on to their daughter for a little longer before they all waved the giant wolf and little girl off.


End file.
